ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Multi-Tasking Duties
Gotten out of the hospital in a record time, Reia and Kiva returned back to the bridge. Reia: Whew... That was too close.. Kiva: Yeah... Reia: Alright, I better look into the history and see what happened to Jean.. Kiva: Right... Reia: In the meantime, see if Terra wants anything.. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then walked towards Terra's room when Genis and Presea are spotted, talking to each other. Kiva: Hey, guys. Presea: Hello, Kiva. Genis: How's your time with Reia? Kiva: I was helping her with a history mission. Genis: Oh yeah.. Presea: You're looking for Terra? Kiva: Yeah, have you two seen him? Genis: Terra and the others went out for a few errands. Kiva: Oh, okay. Presea: Before he left, Terra did left a note at the guest room. He requested that you can look into it. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva entered the guest room and finds both X-23 and Raine setting up a few adjustments. Raine: Hello, Mrs. Kiva. It's good to see you this morning. Kiva: You too, Raine. What are you guys up to? X-23: Setting up a special occasion...so we can't spoil the surprise. Kiva: Oh, okay. Raine: May I ask you something, Kiva? Kiva: Sure. Raine: Let's say that someone wants to have a theme for the occasion. What kind of theme would you prefer? Kiva: Hmm... X-23: Haven't gotten that far, huh? Kiva: What are your suggestions? Raine: Well, I was thinking about a few themes. One from the places we been, one from making different Keyblades activities or one from...a special someone. What do you prefer, Kiva? Kiva: I think the places we been to, because those areas bring back memories. Raine: A good choice. I'll inform Ratchet about your recommendation. X-23: Reia should be finished by now. You should find her in the bridge. Go see if she needs more help. Kiva: Alright. - As soon as Kiva walks out, Sasha spotted her. Sasha: Oh, Kiva. There you are. Kiva: Hi, Sasha. Sasha: I have Presea designing a special charm for the party coming up. Which one do you think is good enough? The bird or the hair bow? What do you think? Kiva: Hair bow. Sasha: Alright, thanks for the advise. I'll tell Presea right away. - Sasha run towards Presea as Kiva walks back to the bridge and finds Reia and Ratchet talked it over. Ratchet: Are you saying there's a time hiccup in Paris?? Reia: Yes, Captain. My only concern was-- Ratchet: I know. Reia: On a day like this??? Ratchet: Protect her. Reia: I will.. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. I assume you have talked to a few members here? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Good. What brings you here anyway? Kiva: Reia asked me to help her in her history homework. Ratchet: Jean Valjean... Reia: He knows what happened. Ratchet: Yeah, I am aware of that. What did you find so far? Reia: We have repaired a time hiccup in 1823. Ratchet: Just confusion, huh? Reia: Yeah, but I just got word that Paris is corrupted by Heartless in 1832. Ratchet: Look into it. And Kiva? Terra came back to the starship a few minutes ago.. Kiva: That's good. Ratchet: Yeah. I know you miss him.. Go on. He's waiting for you in his room. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva then ran towards Terra out of the bridge. Category:Scenes